Nicole Mitchell
| aliases = Razor Darque Razor Nicole Symone Mitchell | continuity = Razor | series = | image = | notability = | type = Vigilante | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = Frank Mitchell Jacklyn Mitchell | status = | born = May 24th, 1968 | died = | 1st appearance = Razor #0 | final appearance = | actor = }} Nicole Mitchell is a fictional vigilante and the main character from the Razor line of independent comic book stories published by London Night Studios and EH Productions. She was one of the first of the trend-setting "Bad Girl" characters that dominated the 1990s and first appeared in the limited edition ''Razor'' #0 test comic in December, 1991. Biography Origin While still a young woman, Nicole Mitchell was hospitalized in a mental health facility, following the murder of her father, Frank Mitchell. She became the victim of various forms of abuse from the hospital staff, who kept her heavily medicated. The worst offender of the lot was a janitor who worked at the hospital, who raped her on more than one occasion. In two instances, the staff had to perform an abortion on Nicole. A mysterious individual came into the hospital late one night and murdered her abusers, cutting their heads off and lining them on a window sill. Only one offender was left free - the janitor. For this, Nicole was given the opportunity to avenge herself. Nicole shook off the medication and tracked the janitor to a house that he was breaking into. She decapitated the man and left his head upon the window sill. She nailed a note to his skull that read "Never again". Razor Annual 1 Early adventures From the very start, Nicole had a bloodthirsty need to avenge the innocent by tracking down and slaughtering the guilty. Donning a leather costume, she adopted the code name Razor and investigated the disappearance of a twelve-year-old girl. Her search led her to a building where she discovered the girl as well as multiple captors. She slew the henchmen then drove the main kidnapper to his knees right before decapitating him in front of the eyes of the girl. Razor 0 Razor then found herself mixing it up with a street gang that called themselves Balls. Members of the balls cornered a young prostitute with the intent of raping her, but Razor stepped in and quickly put an end to their brash actions. Before fleeing the scene, one of the surviving balls managed to shoot Razor in the shoulder. She took off looking for a place where she could address her injuries, which turned out to be a warehouse that, coincidentally enough, the Balls were using as their base of operations. Razor had little choice but to continue the fight, though she quickly discovered that she was grossly outnumbered. Fortunately for her, another vigilante known as Shi dropped through the skylight to render assistance to Razor in her fight against the Balls. Together, they proved victorious against the gang members. Razor Annual 1 As a vampire Razor was turned into a vampire by a woman named Ravyn, who was part of a society known as The Ravening. The Ravening wore the sworn enemies of a cadre of demons that were active on Earth. After fighting off foes of The Ravening, Razor was brought down by multiple gunshot wounds fired by police officers. She was taken to a local jail, where she quickly healed from her injuries. Razor stripped down naked and pressed her breasts through the bars of the cell, enticing the sole guard to have sex with her. He began having sex with Razor through the bars, but when the opportunity arose, she bit him on the arm with her fangs, then made her escape. Razor then found herself in combat with Hellina, who had been sent to capture her by the son of a demon lord. The two fought each other in the sky above the city, but Hellina proved victorious. She brought Razor back to the demons, where they forced themselves upon her. Razor fought back however, even biting off a demon penis in the process. She had a rematch with Hellina, who punched her fist through Razor's back, ripping out her heart. Razor: Bleeding Heart Abilities Skills * Acrobatics * Melee combat * Swordsmanship Powers Notes & Trivia * * Razor (Nicole Mitchell) redirects to this page. Appearances * Razor 0 * Razor Annual 1 * Razor: Bleeding Heart Recommendations External Links * References Category:Vampires Category:Dhampirs